Debt
by Muffintine
Summary: [discontinued] AU. Death is a debt all human's must pay. Ian was not an exception. Slow moving Kyle/Wanda. Warning: Character death. Discontinued.


**Debt**  
"Prologue"

-

-

**Death is an angel with two faces; to us he turns a face of terror, blighting all things fair; the other burns with glory of the stars, ad love is there. **  
_- T. C. Williams_

_-_

_-  
_

**August 13, 2009**

Kyle hated emergency rooms.

Tick.

_Tock_.

_Really_ fucking hated them.

Tick.

_Tock_.

All of those sick and crying people grouped together in a small room. Everyone was here for a different tragic, painful reason. It's stifling, the depression that hung in the air. Though, the real reason Kyle hated emergency rooms? They had a television droning in the background and magazines lying about for people to read.

Why the hell would he read a magazine when he didn't know whether or not his brother was fucking dying?

A magazine.

Really.

Tick.

_Tock_.

The call had come earlier that morning. Kyle had just gotten out of the shower when his phone rang. Not giving it another thought, he picked up. "Yeah?"

"Is this Kyle O'Shea?" It was a woman. She had a soothing voice; gentle in an almost heartbreaking way.

"Yes." A simple answer.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. O'Shea, but there has been an accident involving your brother." Not such a simple answer.

_Ian_.

His throat constricted. "What kind of accident?"

_Ian_.

"It's better if I tell you in person, Mr. O'Shea," she said gently. The response was so robotic. It made Kyle wondered how many times she had said those words.

_I'm sorry to inform you._

_Accident._

_Tell you in person._

His voice didn't shake, but it felt as if his heart had dropped into his stomach. "Which hospital?" His voice was terse.

_Ian_.

She told him.

Kyle hadn't bothered with a reply. Instead, he slammed his phone close, dressed and was out the door in record speed. But, really, it didn't matter how fast he got to the hospital. He still ended up waiting in that god forsaken emergency room.

Kyle clenched his fists. _Christ, Ian,_ he thought. _Why the fuck do you always get yourself into such shitty situations?_

He can almost hear his brother's witty reply. _Like you're one to talk, Kyle. Your temper always gets you into worse situations._

"Wanda? Kyle O'Shea?"

Kyle looked up immediately. A man is standing by the emergency room entrance, sullen expression on his face.

That's when he noticed her. A small, frail woman with a full crown of golden hair and the saddest silver eyes; she stood slowly and made her way over to the doctor. Kyle could only wonder who she was and her relation to his brother. Recovering from his shock, Kyle forced his legs to move. It felt as if it took a century to reach the sullen doctor.

The doctor remained impassive as he spoke. "I'm sorry you to inform you," he started.

_I'm sorry to inform you._

Kyle was really starting to fucking hate that sentence.

"Ian O'Shea has passed."

_Sorry, your brother just died._ Put nicely.

A chill took Kyle's heart and he found he didn't have the strength to cry. He can only stand there stupidly. Ian was dead.

_Dead_.

"He wanted me to give you this," The doctor said as he handed Kyle a sealed envelope.

Kyle wasted no time ripping the envelope open and pulling a letter from it. Carefully, he unfolded it and began to read.

_Hey bro. I know, you're probably pissed at me._

Pissed? Damn straight. How could Ian hide such important fact from him? His brother had been fucking **dying**. He was the only one that hadn't known.

_How dare I keep the fact I was dying from you, right? How dare I give up? I'm sorry. Really, truly sorry. I don't have much time left as of right now, so I'm not going to try and explain myself. _

How had he missed it? Even if they hadn't been on speaking terms…

_But, I wanted to offer you one last apology. An amends of sorts. I haven't talked to you in years. The fight we had four years ago seems kind of petty now that I think about it. But, just know, it's not important anymore. I forgive you. And, I apologize._

Kyle was sorry too. God, he was such a rotten bastard. How could he of gone four years without speaking to his brother?

_Though, in the years we've been estranged a few things happened. I got married to a wonderful woman. Her name is Wanda. _

The blonde woman. Kyle looked to her now. She was watching him. Tears glistened in her eyes. She looked so broken, so frail. His own eyes met hers for a second. He felt her pain. He understood. A silent understanding passed between them.

_However, I fear after my death she won't have anywhere to go. She'll be all alone, Kyle. This is why I ask you to repay your debt to me by doing me this last favor. Please, after my death, take care of Wanda. Just until she can make it on her own. She's a very frail creature and I ask that you treat her as you once treated Jodi._

Jodi. Kyle winced at the name. Why did Ian have to bring her up?

_I know you're not the most love giving person, Kyle, but despite what you want others to think, you have a gentle heart. Take care of her for me.  
_

_Thanks,_

_Ian._

_P.S. Consider your debt for that time paid in full. _

Kyle found himself chuckling. Ian had managed to be a complete bastard, even in death. He wanted him to watch after his widow? What a humble request. It was so like Ian. Then again, he'd always taken such good care of those he loved.

He sighed and looked to the woman standing beside him once again. "Wanda, I take it?" Kyle asked. His voice sounded weary even to himself.

She held his gaze; tears still fresh in her eyes. "Yes?" She whispered.

"My name is Kyle," he managed to say. "Ian's brother."

She smiled softly, painfully. "I know. He used to talk about you a lot."

Kyle fidgeted awkwardly. Ian had talked about him? "He asked me to look after you, you know."

"Did he?" Her voice sounded as if it was faraway.

It was then that Kyle decided he'd watch after his brother's widow. After all, a debt is a debt. Death doesn't make it invalid.

_Ian,_ Kyle thought, _you're such a fucking bastard. Only you'd ask this of me. _

He turned to walk off and then paused, looking back at the woman, Wanda. "You coming?" He asked.

She stared after him, uncertain. After a long pause, she nodded and followed suit.

Ian had paid his debt. Now, it was time for Kyle to pay his.

-

-

**Prologue: **Fin.

-

-

**Authoress Notes:** Hey there! This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story with this coupling, so I'm hoping all goes well! This story will be very depressing. It deals with a lot of harsh things. Character death, alcohol, and horrible secret consumed pasts. Just a warning. It was also be very slow paced. Kyle and Wanda's relationship will develop over time. Now, the next chapter should be longer. After all, this was just an introductory chapter. I should update this every Monday. See you in the next chapter! Reviews are loved and appreciated. :)

Thanks for reading!

**EDIT:** Yes, this is an Alternate Universe story. It is not set in the same circumstances/setting as the Novel. All characters are human.


End file.
